


steamed up

by yeolocity



Series: taeyong’s hot dad summer [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dilf!Johnny, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: there’s a moment where he feels like a helpless gazelle caught in the jaws of a lion as johnny’s gaze locks him in place, hands flexing on taeyong’s hips, thumbing at the crease of his thigh, dangerously close to where he’s starting to get aroused.“god, you look so good,” johnny murmurs, almost absentmindedly. taeyong whimpers, squirming against johnny’s grip.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: taeyong’s hot dad summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434112
Comments: 25
Kudos: 775





	steamed up

the heat of the sun stays kissed against taeyong’s skin as the sunset paints the sky in hues of red and pink. taeyong’s grasp on his glass is loose and lazy, tequila turning his joints limp, his movements sluggish as he lazes at the pool’s edge, toes in the water.

he sets his glass down on the pool deck, lest he drop it and it shatters, ruining his little moment of bliss. 

taeyong can feel mr seo staring at him from across the pool, where he floats, a half empty bottle of beer sitting precariously in the float’s built in cupholder.  _ johnny, johnny, johnny. _

“stop staring,” taeyong says, kicking his foot up from the water and sending little splashes over to where johnny floats. 

the water spatters over johnny’s naked chest, dotting his bronze, sunkissed skin. taeyong’s mouth goes dry. 

“who says i’m staring?” johnny says with a lilt of his lips. 

taeyong rolls his eyes, cheeks pinking. “were you not?”

johnny snickers. “alright, you caught me,” he says. “you’re so pretty though, baby. i can’t help myself.”

taeyong’s toes curl under the water. he hasn’t quite gotten used to johnny speaking to him like that yet; it still feels kind of odd to have johnny address him so blatantly.

“you’re embarrassing,” taeyong mumbles.

there’s a large splash and taeyong looks up to see that johnny has abandoned his float and is swimming over to where taeyong sits at the pool’s edge. he dives under the water before he reaches taeyong, popping up and slicking his wet hair back with one hand.

taeyong swallows past the lump in his throat, fighting the urge to squirm where he sits. he also hasn’t quite gotten used to how fucking  _ good  _ johnny looks literally  _ all  _ the time, even now that he’s allowed to stare as openly and as long as he’d like to. 

“it’s getting dark,” johnny says, sliding up between taeyong’s legs. his wet hands settle on taeyong’s upper thighs, and taeyong shudders. “why don’t we go inside?”

“mhm,” taeyong agrees, grabbing johnny’s wrist, gasping lightly as johnny squeezes his thighs, the skin dimpling under johnny’s fingers. “i n-need a shower,” he says, heat in his cheeks and his veins as he watches johnny’s pupils dilate.

“oh yeah?” johnny says, “what a coincidence, baby. turns out i could use a shower, too.”

johnny pushes away from taeyong and then hefts himself out of the pool. taeyong stares the whole time, nibbling on his bottom lip as he watches the flex of johnny’s biceps, his back muscles.

taeyong takes johnny’s hand when johnny reaches out to him, getting to his feet and padding softly behind johnny as they make their way back into the house. water drips from johnny’s swim shorts onto the floor but johnny doesn’t seem to care, leading taeyong straight to the downstairs bathroom.

taeyong’s been in this bathroom probably hundreds of times before, but somehow the atmosphere this time feels different. taeyong figures it probably has something to do with the way johnny pulls back the shower door and turns the shower on, testing the temperature before he turns to taeyong and pulls him into a kiss. 

taeyong moans against johnny’s mouth before he can help it, pressing himself up against johnny’s broad chest. johnny’s hands wind into taeyong’s hair, scratching against his scalp in a way that sends tingles down taeyong’s spine. 

there’s a slick sound as they part, johnny snickering at taeyong as he tries to chase johnny’s mouth for another kiss. 

“let’s get in,” johnny says, the fingers of his right hand dipping into the waistband of taeyong’s swimmers.

taeyong swallows, nodding. johnny takes that as permission, pushing taeyong’s swim shorts down. they fall to the floor almost too easily, pooling around taeyong’s ankles for a moment before he steps out of them.

there’s a moment where he feels like a helpless gazelle caught in the jaws of a lion as johnny’s gaze locks him in place, hands flexing on taeyong’s hips, thumbing at the crease of his thigh, dangerously close to where he’s starting to get aroused. 

“ _ god,  _ you look so good,” johnny murmurs, almost absentmindedly. taeyong whimpers, squirming against johnny’s grip.

the bathroom begins to get steamy as the shower runs, a misty fog dampening taeyong’s skin. johnny leans in, catching taeyong’s mouth in another kiss.

it ends much too soon for taeyong’s liking, but his chagrin is soothed when johnny steps back and shucks his own swim shorts down and off, and taeyong gets to once again ogle the glory that is johnny seo’s naked body.

“fuck,” taeyong whimpers, flushing when johnny laughs. 

johnny reaches out and pulls the shower door aside again, testing the water temperature with one hand before he gestures to taeyong and says, “after you.”

taeyong waddles over to the shower, stepping over the edge, humming contently as the pleasantly warm water hits his skin. he stands under the spray, letting his hair get soaked completely, and he jumps just a little when johnny steps into the shower with him, hands returning to taeyong’s hips.

“did i scare you, baby?” johnny says, leaning down to nose over taeyong’s collarbones, kissing up his neck. he pulls away and there’s drops of water clinging to his eyelashes, like crystals glittering against his skin.

“n-no,” taeyong says. “just surprised me.”

johnny hums, running his hands over taeyong’s belly, fingers teasing around his navel. “did you forget i was gonna get in with you?”

taeyong blushes, looking up at johnny from under his lashes. “guess i did,” taeyong breathes, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“you’re funny,” johnny says, gently pinching taeyong’s belly.

johnny nudges him and they switch places under the showerhead, taeyong watching with thinly veiled desire as johnny wets his hair, running his fingers through the strands. his eyes follow the trails of water down johnny’s chest, his abdomen, his thighs, his  _ cock.  _

taeyong’s fingers curl into fists, squeezing tightly before he uncurls them and reaches out for johnny, who’s closed his eyes as he works shampoo into his hair.

“daddy,” taeyong says breathily, placing his palms against johnny’s chest, leaning in to lick up the streams of water on his sternum.

“taeyong,” johnny says lowly, “i though we were showering?”

taeyong whines, trying to push himself closer, careful lest he slip and completely ruin the mood he’s trying to establish. “‘m just kissing you,” taeyong says. “is that not allowed?”

johnny chuckles, the sound rumbling in his chest, vibrating against taeyong’s lips. “of course you’re allowed,” johnny says, “you still should wash your hair first, though.”

“wash it for me?” taeyong suggests, staring up at johnny with wide, begging eyes.

if there’s one thing taeyong has learned so far, it’s that johnny absolutely cannot resist taeyong when he looks at him like this, eyes wide and needy, bottom lip pushed out in the barest hint of a pout. “please, daddy?” taeyong asks, the final nail in the coffin.

“you’re a menace,” johnny murmurs but nonetheless switches places with taeyong, so that taeyong’s standing under the spray of the showerhead. 

taeyong giggles, humming contentedly when johnny steps closer to him, reaching for the shampoo and squirting some into his palm. he works it into taeyong’s hair, his fingernails scratching pleasantly against taeyong’s scalp.

it feels so nice that taeyong thinks he could doze off like this, leaning against johnny’s chest while johnny rinses shampoo from his hair. 

he  _ definitely  _ could, if it weren’t for johnny’s cock pressing against his thigh.

taeyong whines, trying to squirm closer, but johnny’s fingers in his hair hold him in place.

“stop squirming,” johnny says sternly. “i need to rinse out the conditioner.”

taeyong exhales shakily, doing as he’s told, standing still while johnny washes the conditioner from his hair.

“will you touch me now?” he asks once johnny’s hands leave his scalp. 

johnny’s expression is wry, shaking his head at taeyong for a moment before he says “come here, baby.”

taeyong wastes no time, immediately scrambling over as quickly as he can, wrapping his arms around johnny’s neck and tilting his head up, begging to be kissed.

johnny obliges him, hands sliding to grab taeyong’s ass, hauling him closer so he can grind his cock against taeyong’s soft belly. taeyong moans into the kiss, feeling johnny’s cock grow harder and harder against his skin.

“can i suck it?” taeyong asks, gasping when johnny’s hands spread his cheeks, fingers grazing his hole. he’s still a little sore from when johnny fucked him that morning, but the touch still sends tingles up his spine. 

“get on your knees,” johnny says, low and dangerous. it makes taeyong weak, and he doesn’t hesitate to drop to his knees, not even wincing as they smack against the tile of the shower. 

taeyong doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how fucking big johnny’s cock is, thick and veined in all the right places. johnny wraps his fist around it and cradles the back of taeyong’s head with his other hand, and taeyong gasps when johnny smacks his cock against taeyong’s wet lips.

the stream of the shower hits taeyong at an angle that makes water run unrelenting down his face, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut as he takes the head of johnny’s cock into his mouth. johnny groans, the hand in taeyong’s hair flexing, tugging on the strands. taeyong moans and takes him deeper, gagging slightly when johnny’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“fuck, taeyong,” johnny groans, “suck daddy’s cock, just like that.”

taeyong tries to moan, the sounds coming out muffled. johnny lets out another low grunt of pleasure, hips thrusting gently, cock sliding wetly against taeyong’s lips.

taeyong relaxes his jaw and lets johnny use his mouth as he pleases, one hand laying limply on johnny’s hip, the other between his thighs to fondle his own needy cock, sticky with precome despite the water rushing over his body. 

johnny fucks in and out of taeyong's mouth a few more times before he pulls out completely, a thick string of saliva clinging to the head of his cock and taeyong’s swollen bottom lip. taeyong tries to chase it with his tongue but johnny’s hand in his hair keeps him in place. taeyong whines, squirming.

“had to stop,” johnny explains, breathing heavily. “was gonna cum if i let you keep going.”

“don’t you wanna cum?” taeyong asks, wiping the water from his eyes so he can look up at johnny from his place on the shower floor. 

johnny smiles softly at him, cupping his cheek. “i do,” he says, “but i’d rather cum in your ass, baby.”

taeyong moans, toes curling and cock drooling more precome onto his fist. “oh  _ please,”  _ taeyong begs.

“get up, come on,” johnny says, reaching down. taeyong grabs his hands and lets johnny help him to his feet, a little wobbly since his knees have gone a bit numb. 

taeyong gasps as he’s spun around and pressed against the opposite wall of the shower, johnny behind him blocking most of the shower’s spray. his skin breaks out in goosebumps and he shivers, until johnny presses up close to him again. 

johnny’s fingers find his hole almost immediately, rubbing over it incessantly, feeling him out. he slips two inside, the stretch a little rough with only water to slick the way. 

“still so tight,” johnny murmurs, curling his fingers against taeyong’s prostate. “one second, okay? let me grab some lube.”

taeyong whines when johnny pulls away, yanking the shower door open and stepping out of the shower. he digs around in one of the drawers under the vanity for a moment, making a small, triumphant noise when he finds what he’s looking for.

“you keep lube in your bathroom?” taeyong asks, moaning when johnny’s fingers, now slick, sink inside his hole again.

“i like to jerk off in the shower sometimes,” johnny says matter-of-factly. “less mess.”

taeyong moans again as he imagines that, johnny alone in the shower with his hand around his thick cock, fucking his fist until he cums. he wonders if johnny has ever thought of him while he jerks off, and that thought alone is enough to make heat curl in taeyong’s belly, his orgasm already embarrassingly close.

“please,” taeyong whimpers, head falling back against johnny’s shoulder. “please fuck me.”

“can you take it?” johnny asks, spreading the fingers buried in taeyong’s hole. “you’re still really tight, baby.”

“i can take it,” taeyong says, squeezing around johnny’s fingers. “i wanna feel you stretch me out, daddy.”

“ _ fuck,  _ okay,” johnny curses, pulling his fingers from taeyong’s body, leaving gentle kisses on taeyong’s neck and shoulder when he winces. 

there’s a few dirty slick sounds as johnny spreads more lube over his cock, and then taeyong’s whining with anticipation as johnny hitches the head of his cock against taeyong’s needy hole.

the press of johnny’s cock inside him burns just like taeyong expected it would, johnny’s girth stretching taeyong’s body, forcing it to open and take him inside. 

“oh,  _ daddy,”  _ taeyong mewls, gasping as johnny finally stills, buried balls deep in taeyong’s willing body. “so  _ big.” _

“god, baby, you feel so good,” johnny groans, his head dropping, forehead resting between taeyong’s shoulder blades. he mouths at the skin there, sucking and biting as he waits for taeyong’s body to adjust to him. 

maybe it has something to do with how often they’ve been fucking, but taeyong’s hole seems to relax around johnny’s cock quicker than it has any other time taeyong’s been fucked before by someone else. he clenches around johnny’s cock just to hear the punched out sound johnny makes, only to cry out desperately himself when johnny pulls out and fucks back inside. 

johnny fucks him quick and hard, hands on taeyong’s hips, fingernails biting into his skin. taeyong will have marks later, and he cherishes that thought, that johnny is bruising his body, marking his territory.

taeyong thinks, not for the first time, that he’s grateful that the house is empty, save for him and johnny. it gives taeyong the freedom to be as loud as he wants to be, shouting his praises for johnny’s cock without fear that they’re going to be overheard.

“fuck me,  _ fuck me,  _ oh, daddy, please,” taeyong cries, bouncing his hips back to fuck down on johnny’s cock every time johnny thrusts in. the smack of their hips together is  _ obscene,  _ wet skin against wet skin.

“your fucking  _ mouth,  _ baby,” johnny growls, reaching down to grab taeyong’s cock. taeyong whines, torn between fucking into johnny’s hand or pushing back against johnny’s cock. “who taught you to be this naughty?”

“it’s  _ you,”  _ taeyong whines, toes curling as his orgasm builds low in his belly. he’s so  _ close,  _ pleasure thick and syrupy in his veins. “you make me like this.”

“i do?” johnny asks, squeezing taeyong’s cock harder, thumbing over the drooling tip. “you’re a slut just for daddy?”

“yes,  _ yes,”  _ taeyong gasps. “daddy, i’m gonna— _ oh f-fuck,  _ i’m gonna  _ cum—“ _

“ _ yes,  _ baby, let me see it,” johnny urges, jerking taeyong’s cock faster. “cum for me, taeyong, make a mess for daddy.”

pleasure bursts like stars behind taeyong’s eyelids as he squeezes his eyes shut, coming in hot, wet spurts over johnny’s fist, spattering onto the shower tiles to be quickly washed away by the spray of the water. he clenches up tight as he rides the waves of his orgasm, whining when he feels johnny cum too, flooding taeyong’s insides with warmth.

taeyong’s breath comes in gasps as he comes down, forehead resting on the cool shower wall. johnny plants soft kisses over his spine as he pulls out, his cum leaking out over taeyong’s thighs before it too is washed away by the water.

the spray stops as johnny turns off the tap, taeyong’s skin breaking out in chills once the heat of the water and of johnny’s body is gone. 

johnny gets out of the shower first, wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist before he grabs one and hands it to taeyong. taeyong takes it gratefully, wrapping it around his body, tucked up under his armpits.

“come here, baby,” johnny opens his arms as taeyong gets out of the shower, and taeyong goes to him immediately, wanting to be cuddled.

johnny holds him for a few moments, pulling the chills from taeyong’s body with his own warmth. he kisses the crown of taeyong’s head before he pulls away, offering his hand, which taeyong doesn’t hesitate to take. 

they make their way upstairs, into the master bedroom, where johnny grabs a large tee shirt and a pair of boxer briefs for taeyong. the briefs are a bit large but they work well enough, while taeyong is absolutely swimming in johnny’s shirt. 

“god, you’re cute,” johnny says when he turns to see taeyong, sitting cross legged on the bed, johnny’s shirt hanging off one of his shoulders. 

johnny drops his own towel and pulls a pair of sweatpants on, foregoing a shirt entirely. he towels his hair until it’s no longer dripping, and then joins taeyong on the bed. 

they end up putting on netflix and johnny orders them some food from postmates. they watch a couple movies until it’s well and dark outside and taeyong is nodding off against johnny’s shoulder.

“you tired, sweetheart?” johnny asks, turning off the tv and plunging the room into inky darkness, the only light coming in from the moon outside.

“mmm,” taeyong hums, not really an answer. 

johnny shifts them so they’re laying down on their sides, taeyong the little spoon to johnny’s big spoon.

“go to sleep, baby,” johnny murmurs, kissing the knob of taeyong’s spine, right at the base of his neck.

it’s easy to listen to johnny, to go lax in his embrace, and soon he’s asleep, dreaming of sun and azure waters and things to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
